


The Things That Bobby Drake Forgot

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [11]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Age of X-Man, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Bishop is attacked and taken into custody by a man who used to love him.





	The Things That Bobby Drake Forgot

Fingers brushing against each other, a strong arm around his waist, unlit hallways in the Summers Institute. He’s forgotten all of this, and Bishop knows it. (If Bobby remembered a damn thing, he wouldn’t be doing what he’s doing.) 

“I figured someone would come,” Bishop acknowledges, thorny words twisting his mouth. “I just didn’t think it’d be  _ you _ , Bobby.” 

The X-Tremists attack him and hold him down and he’s helpless, as helpless as he was when he watched a group of men bigger and stronger than him cart his baby sister off into a room and burn an M over her eye. 

Moneta’s reaching hand worms toward his ear and he shouts, fear like ice in his gut, “ _ Get the fuck away from me _ ,” but then she’s in his head, the tendrils of her fingers rooting through his gray matter. 

He gets flashes of what she and Psylocke are seeing— Jean, the beach. LeBeau— no,  _ Remy _ . He’d called him Remy. 

And that was as much a crime as anything. 

* * *

“We've seen enough,” Moneta declares, mercifully withdrawing her searching fingers, and a tiny untouched part of Bishop's brain is relieved that she didn't see it all, that she doesn't know about him and Bobby. And he's been charged with three counts of breaking the rules: Remy, Jean and now Jean again. They don't know.

* * *

It's obvious, though, why Bobby's had his mind-wiped. He fell in love years ago with a man named Judah.

Bobby was reeducated and brought into the fold of the X-Tremists. 

Judah wasn't so lucky. 

And Bishop should be angry, he thinks, angry that Bobby Drake has left behind a string of lovers who were penalized just for caring about him, all while he was mindwiped and set free, too important for his Original X-Man status. Just like Jean.

Yeah, he should be angry. But he's just relieved that he hasn't been used against Bobby, that his feelings haven't been turned into a weapon against the man he loved (loves?)

He can't say the same for Bobby Drake, and his shoulder still throbs where Bobby drove it into the floor. 


End file.
